Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking
Epic Rap Battles of History #7 is the seventh installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series. It features the theorical physicalists Albert Einstein and Stephen Hawking rap battling. It came out March 30, 2011.thumb|300px|right|Epic Rap Battles of History 7 Cast MC Mr. Napkins as Albert Einstein Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking Lloyd Ahlquist as Carl Sagan Lyrics Albert Einstein: When I apply my battle theory, minds are relatively blown So take a seat Steve. Oop! I see you brought your own What’s with your voice? I can’t frickin tell You sound like WALL-E having sex with a Speak & Spell I’ll school you anywhere MIT to Oxford All your fans will be like “um, that was Hawk-ward” I’m as dope as two rappers. You better be scared Cause that means Albert E=MC squared Stephen Hawking: You’ve got no idea what you’re messing with here boy I got 12 inch rims on my chair, that’s how I roll y’all You look like someone glued a mustache on a troll doll I’ll be stretching out the rhyme, like gravity stretches time When you try to put your little p-brane against this kind of mind I’m the best, I’m the Snoop Dogg of Science I’ll be dropping mad apples on your head from the shoulders of giants Albert Einstein: I’m the giant whose shoulders you’d have stood on, if you could stand I’ll give you a brief history of pain with the back of my hand You can’t destroy matter or me, for serious Ripping holes in you bigger than the hole in your black hole theory was Steven Hawking: There are 10 million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million particles in the universe that we can observe Your mama took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd You wanna bring the heat with the mushroom clouds you’re making I’m about to bake raps from scratch like Carl Sagan And while it’s true that my work is based on you I’m a super computer. You’re like a TI-82. Oooh! References 'Einstein: ' Verse 1 Line 1: One of Einstein's most revolutionary theories was the theory of general relativity. Verse 1 Line 8: E=MC^2 was first thought of by Einstein. Verse 2 Line 1: 'By standing on the shoulders of giants' was a metaphor used by scientists to explain how they could improve on ancient masters without presuming to be superior to them. 'Hawking: ' Verse 1 Line 5: A p-brane is a concept from string theory, and the term "pea-brain" referrs to someone having a small brain. Einstein's brain was also physically smaller than the average brain. Verse 2 Line 3: Einstein was part of the team of scientists in America who developed the first atom bombs. Verse 2 Line 4: Carl Sagan presented science and astronomy programs for many years. Verse 2 Line 6: A TI-82 is a very early calculator from the 1980s. Poll Who do you think won? Albert Einstein Stephen Hawking Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:Epic Rap Battle of History 7 Category:Season 1